


God Helped Me Build McDonald's and Kill My Friend

by Tip_Top_Nonstop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, George is sad lmao, Implied Character Death, M/M, This was rushed, but it's only in the first part, dw it's only Quackity dying, god this is all over the place, idk what else to say, not the real dream but DreamXD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tip_Top_Nonstop/pseuds/Tip_Top_Nonstop
Summary: The obsidian rested in George’s arms as he stared at the god in front of him. Rain fell around them and around the lava pool. His hair stuck to his face as he stuffed the obsidian into his inventory. His eyes blurred behind his glasses, they needed to come off. He groaned loudly and pulled them off of his face, but for a moment before putting them away he sat there and stared at them.“Dream thought I was ugly when I didn’t have these on…”He muttered mostly to himself, but DreamXD could hear it, though he didn’t say anything. George huffed out a small chuckle and shoved the glasses in his pocket, turning back to DreamXD.“Dream, put more lava in. We are killing Quackity right here, right now.”George commands the god, and without hesitation DreamXD pulled some lava that he “just so happened to have” in his inventory and handed it to George. Quackity’s manic laughter boomed in George’s ear. George’s eyes immediately pulled over to DreamXD, a wicked grin spread across his face like a plague.“Hello Quackity…”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 43





	God Helped Me Build McDonald's and Kill My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> If you copy to another site please ask beforehand and credit <3

The obsidian rested in George’s arms as he stared at the god in front of him. Rain fell around them and around the lava pool. His hair stuck to his face as he stuffed the obsidian into his inventory. His eyes blurred behind his glasses, they needed to come off. He groaned loudly and pulled them off of his face, but for a moment before putting them away he sat there and stared at them.

“Dream thought I was ugly when I didn’t have these on…”

He muttered mostly to himself, but DreamXD could hear it, though he didn’t say anything. George huffed out a small chuckle and shoved the glasses in his pocket, turning back to DreamXD.

“Dream, put more lava in. We are killing Quackity right here, right now.”

George commands the god, and without hesitation DreamXD pulled some lava that he “just so happened to have” in his inventory and handed it to George. Quackity’s manic laughter boomed in George’s ear. George’s eyes immediately pulled over to DreamXD, a wicked grin spread across his face like a plague.

“Hello Quackity…”

The words came out sour, the words felt like they were laced with citric acid as soon as they hit Quackity's ears. However, Quackity didn’t falter, he only continued matching that same Sour tone that George had used.

“George...I have a question for you.”

“What might that be?”

George's eyes flickered between the lava pool in front of him and the god beside him, a cool look playing on his face, a look of someone who feels they’ve already won. Quackity hated looks like that, they always felt too cocky, looks like that reminded him of Schlatt.

_ He hated looks of self proclaimed victory. _

“Do you honestly think that I’d let you kill me?”

Quackity asked, malice threaded through the words as if he were to sew two horrid fabrics together to make a threatening craft. George’s eyes locked on DreamXD, and there was a silence. George could feel the winged god stare back at him through the mask, and as much as he hated to admit it-

_ He loved it. _

He had a god and a criminal wrapped around his finger, for his use and disposal, any time he wanted. He loved the way that both the god and the criminal would stare at him like he was the whole world itself. He loved that both would do anything in their power to please him.

_ And it was only for him _ .

“Join the server Quackity.”

George said snapping his gaze away from the god and eyeing down the lava pool held together with obsidian as if it were asking for a staring contest. 

Quackity’s eyes lulled to the side and a dry groan creeped through his lips, and for a moment he thought about just joining the server and getting it over with, but something inside him hated how George was acting, so he remained stubborn.

“I want you to take this to your grave, George.”

Quackity said in a hushed tone, his eyes glued onto DreamXD and George. His blood boiled at the thought of George having control over a literal god.

“Take what to my grave, Quackity? Your mother?”

George held back a malicious giggle and so did DreamXD. The silence after the giggles had died down was almost deafening, but there was a small sigh that came from Quackity, it sounded...disappointed. 

“George you’re nothing, you’re absolutely nothing George, absolutely nothing.”

There was a gasp from the distance, it was probably Bad.

_ Quackity loved it _

So after a small pause, he continued.

“You’re useless even with a damned god on your side. I managed to work with brand and get you banned from tik tok. I watched you become helpless George, and guess what, you’re still helpless. Even with your stupid tik tok back. Dream can do nothing for you besides help you build your stupid mcdonalds. I’ll say it again George, you’re nothing. You’re worthless, and even if you manage to kill me, it won’t mean a thing besides having Sapnap and Karl on your ass.”

George was stunned, so was DreamXD. Both remained silent, until there was yet another horrendous and deafening laugh.

_ It was Quackity again. _

“Look at you George! You’re in the fucking rain with a god who loves you and you have what you want! What more do you need you useless fucking idiot?!”

“I want you dead Quackity, That’s what I want. Get into the server, now.”

Quackity remained silent, the lingering moments of silence let the situation before him really sink in. He was up against a god, and someone who controlled that god, it would be impossible to win against.

“I don’t want to come back into the server if I know I'm going to die George.”

~~

“Dream...we got Quackity.”

George wiped his sweaty palms off on his jeans, being around lava for so long really did work up a sweat.

“We did…”

DreamXD calmly responded, standing beside George per usual. Oddly enough, the god and the human seemed to be glued by each other's side. They glanced at each other, their eyes locking and their mouths screwed shut, and they stayed like that. Glancing into each other’s eyes silently, however George was the first to break away. 

“I missed you.”

George said, his gaze dancing from star to star in the sky. DreamXD stifled out a sigh.

“George-”

“I know- you’re not him...but right now, even if it’s fake, say you miss me too.”

George’s eyes stayed on the stars as he lowered himself onto the damp grass. This happened much too often when DreamXD came down for a visit, George would talk to DreamXD as if he weren’t the god of the server, he would talk to him as if he were the real Dream.

_ The one that is spending the rest of his life in prison _

“...I miss you George.”

George’s head dropped.

“I really fucking hate you, you know that? You betrayed me and left me before I could even say goodbye-”

George was cut off by the god beside him.

“I can’t do this George, I’m not him.”

DreamXD said in a hushed tone, George puffed out a groan and turned his head slightly to face him.

“Then just listen, you don’t have to respond.”

George responded, the aggravation was evident in his tone as well as the hint of sadness. DreamXD only let out a heavy sigh.

“No George, you need him to listen, not me.”

DreamXD’s response sounded hurt — no—

_ Pained  _

DreamXD’s hands dug into the grass, hearing George shift beside him cause him to grip onto the grass tighter. His express was almost unreadable, however most of it transcribed to an expression of powerlessness.

“ _ Then bring him to me. _ ”

George sounded demanding the same way he sounded desperate. His words sounded nasally, as if he were either crying or about to cry, his breaths shook as inhaled, and his body shivered. 

“George.”

With one last shaky inhale, George picked himself up off the ground and turned to face DreamXD, his hands were balled into fists and his face was scrunched up, probably to keep himself from crying, but it looked like a face of inferiority and fragility. 

“...I’m gonna go to bed, goodnight, DreamXD.”

DreamXD stayed quiet for a moment, he could continue to talk about the real Dream, but he had nothing else to say about him. He could talk about how even though he isn’t Dream, but it probably didn’t matter.

“Good night Georgenotfound.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
